Cheater of colour
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Lucius Hunt is on guard at the watchtower, when he gets a visit from a friend who causes trouble.Please RR!.NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Night Watch

_Cheater of Colour  _

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters,events or places.this right goes to touchstones,and M.Night Shyamalan.i'm just using the characters for my own writing purposes.

Author's Notes: Wrote this in College in free lessons. Please R/R!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----THE VILLAGE----

_Cheater of Colour_

_**One man should hold post in the tower each night**_

Lucius Hunt stood at the top of the village's local watchtower, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. It was pitch black and there were hardly any lights, save for a few torches that outlined the egde of the forest. There was also light which came from the small fire that Lucius had lit. He looked around, his brown deep, hazel eyes scanning the hills and fields, but he mostly concentrated on the egde of the forest and the Forbidden Line which none dared to cross. It was awkwadly quiet, nothing could be heard except a dog that barked out into the night. Lucius sighed to himself and he had enough of watching for danger. So he sat down around the fire and wrapped his yellow cloak around him and shivered, the fire giving him little warmth. He felt the heat warm his cheeks, but some warmth was better than nothing. Lucius closed his eyes for a bit and just as he was drifting off, there was a loud banging on the trapdoor, he woke like a shot and opened his eyes and stood, wondering what or who it could be. He cautiously undid the steel bolt on the trapdoor and lifted it up slowly. Lucius almost gave himself a heart attack when he saw who it was. Someone was cloaked in Red. The bad colour...

_**Let the bad colour not be seen.It atracts them**_

"Who's there?.."Lucius called out, and shut the trapdoor quickly.

"It's me you great fool!" came a voice from below.

Lucius sighed out of relief and pulled the trapdoor open again. The person climbed up, then put the trap door down again. He was one of the other 'Rangers' his name was Denahi and he liked to play around and always risked wearing the bad colour, just to get people's attention.

"Denahi!" Lucius said, anger very evident in his voice "You know not to wear the bad colour!" he said and threw him a spare yellow cloak.

Denahi just tossed it aside. "Oh come on Lu.."Denahi joked "You seriously don't belive in that nonsense "Denahi said, picking up the cape and throwing it back to him.

Lucius sighed "What else is there to belive? I belive in what the elders say, why don't you?"he questioned "and you know very well what the elders say, there are five rules that we all abide by and the two colours, well, we all belive them..except for you. Which rules you out by a mile"Lucius said sternly. He would NEVER cheat or risk anything for the sake of his own life and safety.

"I know, i know, but it's just a bit of fun? have you heard of the word 'Fun' Lu?" Denahi asked him in a sarcastic manner.

Lucius nodded, of course he had heard of the word, but he was'nt the one for fun, he kept to himself at times, but always followed rules."Of course I know what fun is..."he told Denahi, and then frowned, hating the way by which he was called 'Lu' "And my name's not Lu..it's Lucius.. say with me.. Lu..cius."he said in a rather angry tone.

"Then why are you no fun anymore? you're so quiet and vigilant nowadays..you're not who i knew" Denahi stated, obviously realising that Lucius had changed in the years gone by

"You just don't understand.And things change.."Lucius replied in a calm voice. Lucius yawned, mainly tired from having done nothing except keep watch. He curled up within his cloak, and shivered again "It's your turn to keep watch now, be extra vigilant" Lucius said from beneath the mass of his yellow cloak.

"Yes, yes, ok, fine" Denahi replied, quite casually.

Lucius just sat there feeling bored and tired.Denahi on the other hand stood and began to pace around the watchtower every now and again, humming to himself. Lucius shut his eyes, and began to doze.


	2. Never play with Fire

_Disclaimer: _See part one,i do not own the character of Denahi,from Disneys' Brother Bear.This right goes to walt disney,and i am just using the name Denahi for my writing purposes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----THE VILLAGE----

_Cheater of Colour - Part 2_

Denahi still kept watch at the watchtower, and he had stopped pacing and stood in one spot that faced out to the forest. Lucius was asleep, had been like it for a couple of hours now. Denahi sighed, not having any fun watching out for danger. He wanted something to do and looked over at the lit torches, and a huge grinned played on his lips. He walked over to the other side of the watchtower and leant over the egde reaching out for a lit torch. He just about got grip of one when it suddenly slipped out of his hands and it fell to the ground. Denahi gasped as it fell and flames began to eat the grass and cover the bottom of the tower. There was no way out. Smoke began to rise into the air, like feather on a gentle breeze. Only more deadly.

Denahi looked down as flames surrounded them and licked at the tower.The flames ate away at the wood and had destroyed the ladder and structure of it. The tower wobbled dangerously and Denahi grabbed onto the wood. Lucius went on sleeping, unaware of this danger, the tower wobbled again, as it began to collapse.

Lucius was awake like a shot. He stood up, and grabbed onto wood by Denahi and inhaled the rising smoke, anger was all over his voice "What did you do!" he yelled out at Denahi.

Denahi's eyes widened, never seen him so angry in his entire life "I was bored..i wanted to get a torch..i dropped it and it fell to the ground" He replied frantically, shaking in his shoes.

"Well you've really done it this time!" Lucius screamed at him.

Lucius breathed in more deadly smoke and coughed and was coming close to choking on it. The tower began to fall downwards. Lucius clinged on for dear life while Denahi screamed out for help, but the watchtower was far away from The Village. Lucius coughed violently, smoke went into his lungs and he suddenly went incredibly pale and white, he went limp and fell to the floor, unconcious and out cold.

"Lu! i mean Lucius!" Denahi screamed out, and became panicky.

Lucius did not move, he had grey streaks on his face where smoke was covering over him, like a blanket.

Denahi looked back at Lucius, who was out cold and then climbed over the ege of the watchtower, preparing to jump off the egde and running back to the village to get the elders. He could'nt make up his mind whether to jump off or stay. Denahi ran back to Lucius and dragged him to the egde of the tower, making to throw him off. He looked down at the ground, rock solid ground. Denahi looked back up and then around the burning tower,then spotted two cloaks nearby. He lay Lucius on the floor and ran and got the cloaks. He then slung them over the tower and watched then fly to the ground and land in a pile and then Denahi picked Lucius up and threw him over the egde,and held onto his wrist tightly, then slowly lowered Lucius to the ground and let go of his wrist. Lucius fell inches from the ground and landed softly onto the cloaks.

Now it was Denahi's turn .He climbed over the egde of the tower and without thinking he just threw himself off the tower and he landed onto the grass. Denahi watched the tower go up in flames and smoke, wide-eyed and then suddenly it all seemed to collapse and now it just looked like a burning bonfire on the grass. Denahi ran to Lucius' side and shoke him by the shoulders violently

.Lucius was immediatly awake, the colour had returned to his face. "Stop this!"he about shouted at Denahi.

Denahi stopped shaking him straight away, and looked at him "Are you ok?" he asked.

Lucius rubbed the streaks of smoke off his face and looked at Denahi, most angry "yes! I'm fine, alright!"He replied and stood, looking at the burning watchtower, then began to walk back to the village to get the elders.

"Sheesh,you don't have to get so annoyed! I saved your life!" Denahi called back at Lucius

"No you did'nt.."Lucius replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Please R/R!


	3. Convincing Lucius

_Disclaimer:_See parts 1 and 2

Author's notes: Well,its been a long time coming but i have finally updated this story.I suffered with the terrible writers block and had to go to towns for medicine (lol j/k!) but then i suddenly kicked in a began writing new stories.check out my profile thing for more details.Anyways...get reading and i hope you R/R! constructive comments are always welcome. I'm still updating, but can you update poems? lol i'm not sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----THE VILLAGE----

_Cheater Of Colour _

The next morning, the watchtower was in ruins and the elders had gathered in the village hall to discuss what actions would be taken. Lucius sat at the back as usual, as he was always the quiet type that rarely spoke. He could'nt remeber much of the pastnight, except for the choking smell of the smoke as it wafted above the watchtower.Then he suddenly remembered Denahi, the one who had caused all this trouble, and Lucius had not seen him all morning, and he was not in the hall.

Alice Hunt, Lucius' mother, stood up to say a few words "All is not lost..we will rebuild the watchtower and restore it to it's former glory. Whoever did this, whether on purpose or by accident, will recieve punishment within time."she stated, and glanced at her son.

Lucius looked up at her, and pulled a little smile, although he was in a state of shock from the fire.

The villagers left the hall and they went back to their chores and everyday work. Lucius had stepped outside, and was walking towards resting rock, the sun shone brightly in his face, lighting up his hazel eyes, that hardly ever showed any fear. He sat down at resting rock, looking at the view of the green hills.

Denahi popped out from behind the tree's, and strolled up to Lucius "Hey Lu.."he greeted, sitting down beside him.

Lucius turned around and rolled his eyes, not finding that atall funny. "Good day.." he replied briskly.

Denahi leant back on the rock, and Lucius gave a cold stare "Why where you not at the hall this morning?" Lucius asked

"I was uhmm...busy" Denahi replied

"Doing what?"Lucius asked, intent of getting him to confess that it was him who started the fire.

Denahi let out a sigh "I don't know..sleeping.." He replied, trying to act all innocent.

Lucius could see right through him. "You're lying" He said and stood, and looked towards the woods.

Denahi did'nt say anything, he remained silent "Are you going to tell the elders of what you have done?" Lucius asked him.

A guilty look shot all over Denahi's face, and he also stood "No..nobody must never ever know..please say that you won't tell them Lucius" Denahi begged, obviously not wanting to get into trouble.

Lucius frowned,and shook his head "Denahi, you know that you cannot escape the past or deny it..you must tell them. You know what happed, you nearly killed us." Lucius said, a slow anger began to tint his voice.

"You're wrong..what would it prove anyway..you can't change the past" Denahi said, beginning to pace backward and then forward.

"Look, I'm sure that if you explain to the elders and say that it was just an accident, then i am certain that they will understand" Lucius said.

Denahi thought about this for a moment, then nodded, thinking that Lucius' plan sounded like it would work and be convincing "Alright, alright i'll tell them" He said,giving in at last.

"Good..you'll thank me for this one day" Lucius said and began to walk back from resting rock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Notes:_ Please R/R!


End file.
